Rebirthing A Monster
by OctoberRaven
Summary: The Turk Reno has been assigned a mission to look after a mystery girl that he knows nothing about. As events unfold Reno realizes that this assignment will end up changing his entire life. /RenoxOc  On Hold
1. Chapter 1

**A/n:** My first chapter of my Final Fantasy VII story~

I really hope it seems interesting enough for you all to enjoy.

And as far as I'm concerned, this story is post-AC so don't start flaming me because I did'nt give a good enough description!

I'm just_ starting out_ so reviews are very appreciated! Thank you and enjoy 3

* * *

It was an epic battle; the battle for the planets survival.

Metorfall. It's what left a tremendous scar on the planet. It ruined the once green land and radiant glow of mako. It would never be forgotten by anyone who lived through that fateful day.

Sephiroth. A man who's intent was to destroy the entire planet. A mortal enemy that has tormented the soul of a hero, and brought friends together to fight him for the last time.

Now, two years after these life changing events, something odd has been stirring up in the settling calm of Midgar. Another monster seemed to be emerging from something, _someone._ The town of Midgar might just be in for yet another struggle. If they're not careful that is.

* * *

_What..? Where the hell am I? _"Status report?"

"Vital signs just above normal sir, but if we don't do anything soon, she'll die."

_What? _"Do anything you can to keep her alive we need her."

_Where are theses people taking me..? _"Yes sir!"

"He doesn't need her, he _wants_ her."

_Why am I in so much pain? Why cant my body function enough to ask what the hell is going on? What's happening?_

_What's wrong with me?_

_

* * *

  
_

"Vital signs are normal. Heart rate, surprisingly good. Pulse a little bit on the slow side but much better than earlier."

"Excellent. Has she woken up at all?"

"No sir, but she seems to be…Conscience at least. She's been responding to the pricks of the needles, and during the blood sample tests."

"Hmn…well contact me as soon as she awakens."

Rufus Shinra. Leader of all Shinra corporations. When his father was killed by the blade of Sephiroth, everything went to hell for the people of Shinra. But he stepped up and took all the power he could into his hands. People disliked him for this; they blamed him for why their world was in despair and pain. The people knew that he would be up to no good, but then again they were just assuming. No one but the Shinra dogs, and of course the president him self, knew what they would plan next and if it was for the sake of the people or for Rufus's own greedy sake.

Rufus sighed when he got back to his office. He wanted peace and quiet, but that was the exact opposite of what he was going to get with the two people waiting in his office for him.

"Good morning sir."

"Good morning Ru-"

"Hey boss!" A red-headed Turk said, rudely interrupting him. "I've been wanting to ask you something."

The president sighed again, this time with a hint of annoyance in his voice.

"What is it Reno?"

"I want to be off desk duty yo. You know how boring it is to just sit on your ass all day and listen to _this_ guy talk?" Reno said pointing over to his partner. The tall and structured male simply stood there then awkwardly coughed when his partner put him on the spot.

"Well I'm sorry Reno. That's what I've assigned you and that's where you are staying."

Rude straightened up. "Yes sir."

Reno slammed his hands on the desk. "Come on boss! I know you have something better for us then just sitting around at a desk all damn day looking over files."

"Reno…" Rufus started then a slight smirk spread across his face. It was as if a light bulb had gone off in his brain. He stood making eye contact with the loud-mouthed Turk. Reno looked at him with an odd look.

"There is one thing I could assign you Reno. If you want to take it that is."

The red-head smiled on of his ever so charming smiles and accepted the job before he even heard what it was. Rufus found the timing to be so perfect. He would give Reno and Rude the assignment to watch over the girl that was under the intense care. They could also report to him if anything happened with her. Everyone was already suspicious of what Rufus had been doing the past few months, even the doctors and his own science crew. He had been gone from his office a lot so many of the Turks had been assigned to desk duty. Most of them complained, others didn't. Sure it might have been boring but they were getting paid to basically sit and relax all day.

Rufus cleared his throat. "Well seeing as you don't want desk duty…I am going to give you an assignment of being a care-taker."

At first Reno scrunched his nose, but then his face fell as stoic as Rude's.

"A care-taker? Who exactly am I going to be taking care of exactly?"  
Rufus shot a glare. "Do you want this job or not? It is a _very_ important job and I am even willing to pay you two extra if you don't screw up and do exactly as you're told."

Rude showed little signs of emotion as Reno's eyes lit up when he heard 'extra pay'.

"Well that settles it yo. More money, no desk duty. I'll take it."

The bosses smirk grew even more. It almost turned into a devious smile.

"Excellent! You'll begin right away, but first…"

Reno sighed. "All great."

His boss pulled out almost a ton of files that were needed to complete the first part of their new task.

"Look over these files and report back to me when you're finished. They have important information you must know about the girl you will be taking care of."

Reno's blue eyes shot back giving full attention to his boss. "Wait a minute, were watching over a _girl?_ Heh, how old is she?"

Rude gave him a slap on the back. "Don't worry about it you pervert. I'll keep him in line sir. I could really use the extra pay."

"Very well then. Reno, Rude, you are dismissed. Report back when finished."

"Yes sir." "Sure boss."

Before the duo went out Rufus spoke again.

"Reno! Aren't you forgetting something?" he said pointing to the pile upon pile of files still lying on his desk.

Reno smiled. "Oh yeah~ How could I ever forget about these?" He picked up half of the pile and Rude took the other. Then they finally set off.

"Don't screw up Reno…" Rufus whispered quietly as his two senior Turks walked out the office door. "Your life will be depending on it."

Reno and rude walked to their office. Each with their share of files.

"So how old do you think she really is?"

"Stop being a pervert," Rude sighed, "I highly doubt Rufus is going to let you get onto…a personal level with her, if you know what I mean."

"Ahh you party killer. I'm not going to fuck her if that's what you mean." Reno scuffed. He nudged the door open to their office and went back to the seat he had been confined to for 3 months. The red-head slammed the papers down on his desk, sat down, put his feet up and was ready to work. Or so Rude thought.

"Wake me up in an hour yo."

"Reno, get your lazy butt up." Rude said removing his glasses, "The sooner we finish documenting these reports, the faster you get to see the girl we'll be looking after."

"Ugh, fine fine."

Reno sat back up and grabbed the first piece of paper off the file. "Well let's see what we can dig up on this chick."

Rude rolled his eyes slightly and laughed at his partner's attitude that was returning to normal. "That's the spirit."

Reno's blue hues started to scan the paper. "Let's hope she's interesting or else I'll regret taking this job." He said as he looked over at the many files on his desk that were keys and clues to know about this mystery girl. His eyes lit up as he came across a name.  
"Well hello there, Miss_ October_."


	2. Chapter 2

"That's her name?" Rude asked still looking over his pile of papers, "What an odd name. What about her last name?"

Reno searched the document. "Umm…I can't find it."

"What do you mean you can't find it? What else is there about her?"

"Hold on yo, I actually want to do a good job documenting these things so we can get paid all the money we've been missing out on."

The two Turks continued on from 8 a.m to 1 p.m, their lunch break. Rude got up and placed his notes and October's documents down. He was surprised that his usually eager to leave the office friend was still looking over the documents. He even noticed that he was in deep thoughts while writing down notes to give to Rufus. Finally he cleared his throat.

"Reno, it's our lunch hour. Aren't you coming?"

After a short pause Reno looked up. He looked like he was in a slight daze. Even Reno himself didn't know why he was caring so much. It was probably the fact that he would be getting paid extra. That meant more booze, and more chicks he could take home and screw. He looked over at his partner, his stomach growled as he stood up. He then shook his head.

"Not today Rude. I'm actually really curious about the girl so I'm going to try and sneak a peek."

"You know that won't be as easy as your thinking, right?"

"Yeah yeah, I know. But hey it's worth a shot. I mean I doubt we would need our boss's permission to go see a girl he _assigned_ us to take care of."

"Fine then. Just don't get yourself in trouble or it's _both _of our jobs on the line."

With that Rude took off. Reno stood there for a second looking over the paper that had her name on it. That's _all_ it said. That is another reason on why he was so curious about this October girl. It didn't give a last name, date of birth, hometown, _anything_. As he was walking down the hall of the Shinra building he began to ponder even more. Then he remembered, like the genius that he was; He didn't even know where the heck October was stationed. He found himself at the door of his boss's office and burst in. Rufus didn't even look up from the papers he was signing and already knew who it was.

"Must you always be so dramatic upon entering my office Reno? What do you want?"

"I want to go see the girl. I mean her documents say _nothing_ about her except her name. It's kind off annoying."

"Well if the assignment is too hard for you to handle…"

"That's not what I mean. I would like permission to go see her because well, maybe _she_ can tell me about herself."

Rufus sighed slightly and continued writing.

"She is in a coma like state right now, so you won't be getting any information out of her."

Reno blinked. "What happened to her?"

"That's what the medical team and scientists are trying to find out."

"Boss, can I just go sneak a peek?"

"Your not going to leave until I let you go see her, aren't you?"

The red-head nodded and smirked. There was complete silence in the room. It began to make Reno feel slightly uncomfortable. The clock was ticking away then Rufus finally opened his desk drawer and pulled out a card key. He held it out to the Turk who smiled triumphantly as he tried taking his reward. But Rufus held on tight.

"You better swear on your job you wont bother the people working with her, try to wake her up, or-"

"I got it!" Reno jumped in swiping the card away, "I _can_ take my job seriously you know."

"Yet half the time you don't…be on your way and don't stay too long. If she isn't awake that is."

"And if she _is_ awake?"

"Well…then ask her simple questions. Don't over stimulate her with the useless questions that your just bound to come up with."

Reno laughed a charming laugh. "Oh you know me so well boss man. I would never do anything like that I mean…" he said rolling his eyes as he started walking out of the door. Then he peaked his head back in. "Oh by the way! I had my fingers crossed the whole time!" and zoomed off.

"….That damn Turk…"

Reno smiled triumphantly as he made his way to the elevator that would take him to the floor that October was stationed at. A bunch of thoughts flooded his brain. He was thinking about what to do if she was awake, and if the doctors would even let him near her. Also he began to wonder why she was being held in the Shinra building just for some intense care. Isn't that what a hospital is for?

Floor by floor he went till he reached the care facilities of the building. He pulled out the card key and swiped it through the reader and watched as the doors slowly opened for him. He had only been there one other time, which is when Cloud and his gang practically destroyed the place when they came to rescue a friend. Now that he took a better look at the place, it looked more like a science lab then a care lab to him. He walked around a bit until he finally bumped into one of the workers there.

"Hey, do you by any chance know where a girl named October is?"

The doctor looked at him with an annoyed look. He wrote something down on his clip-board and he looked back up at Reno.

"Ah, you must be one of the people that Rufus has assigned to look after the girl. Am I correct?"

"Yes sir." Reno said with a wink.

The doctor forced a smile. "Yes…well…Follow me. This way now."

They both walked by what felt like to Reno a million rooms. Every time they passed a doctor or scientist he got odd looks and even glares. He felt oh so welcomed. Finally the doctor stopped and seeing as he wasn't paying attention he bumped into to him.

"Were here. Do as you will. But if she is in any state of pain, please just feel free to call any of us."

"Will do." The Turk said as the doctor handed him another card key and walked off.

Reno hesitated for a moment as he stared at the door. What waited for him on the other side? Maybe he was in way over his head. But it was too late to turn back now; he swiped the card and waited for a little light that blinked red to turn green. When it did he slowly opened the door to a dim lit room. He squinted his eyes letting them adjust to the lighting of the room. When he was ready he took a few steps into the room. It looked almost like a mini-apartment. Which was even much nicer then his. There was a couch; eating area, bathroom, and a mini-fridge that was hopefully supplied with booze seeing as he might be in this room a lot from now on.

He made his way over to the bed where October was laying. At first all he noticed was all of the machines she was hooked up too. One to keep track of her pulse and heart rate. Another to help her breathe. Finally he saw all of the needles that were in each of her arms, most likely giving her fluids and medicine to keep her alive.

"Poor girl." He said softly as he pulled over a near by chair and sat down.

He looked her over. She looked fairly young, had to be out of her teen years he hoped. Her hair was long and dark, almost dark as the night it's self. She had a slim body, and a nice bust that was actually turning the perverted side of Reno on. He shook off the thoughts and looked at her face. She was extremely pale. He thought that it was from being in intense care for shiva knows how long.

His hand made a way to touch her face. She had a wrap over her eyes, so no luck finding what color her eyes were for now. Her skin was so smooth and delicate he actually felt like he would break her if his hand lingered any longer. To his surprise (and shock) she responded to his touch. Her body let out a little twitch and her mouth slowly started to open.

Reno quickly stood up and hovered over her. "Hey October…can you hear me?"

When those words ran out of his lips and in too October's ears her head tilted to the side a bit. Her lips stayed parted, but she said nothing. All of a sudden, she started whining in pain. Reno's eyes widened when she started screaming out of nowhere. It freaked him out, he had to admit. He had no idea what to do when a doctor burst through the door and a nurse followed flicking the lights to full blast.

"What did you do!?" The doctor yelled holding down the now thrashing October.

"Hey, I didn't do _anything_." The Turk said as he held his hands up in protest. 3 more nurses came rushing in followed by what looked like a scientist. They all gathered around when suddenly she got up and struggled to get free of the doctor. The wrap fell off of her eyes as she violently lashed her head around to gaze at all the people surrounding her. Her eyes were _crimson…red. _The color of blood.

"Get out now!" One of the nurses called as she prepared a needle filled with something to relax the girl. Reno rushed out and took one last look at October; her eyes looked frightened as she caught his gaze. It looked as though she mouthed the words _'help me'_ before the door slowly closed and he could no longer see what was going on. All he could do is listen for a few more screams, and then silence.

A nurse came out holding the wrap that was covering her eyes. It was stained in blood.

"What the hell is wrong with her?" He asked the nurse.

She stayed silent for a moment. Then she folded the wrap up and looked at the scared Reno. "Sadly, even we don't know…"

He watched as she scurried away and he then made his exit from the care facility. Maybe this was a little to much for what he had bargained for. But, as he said earlier; there is no backing out now.


	3. Chapter 3

Reno's foot tapped against the floor of the elevator. He was still slightly frightened about what just happened. It was like a demon took over October for a split second. Her eyes were such an un-natural shade of red. And when he caught her gaze…She looked so scared. He really didn't know whether to be okay with it or be afraid. What ever the case he decided to go and report to Rufus. If he didn't he would end up getting yelled at for not telling later.

"Ah dammit, wrong floor…" He said as he was about to push the 'close' button on the elevator. Just then a hand reached in and held the door open. It was Rude.

"So care to tell me why the boss is in a bad mood _now_ Reno?"

The red head rolled his eyes as a small blonde female Turk waltzed in, squeezing between the two partners.

"All great. What the hell do you want Elena?"

She smirked. "Oh nothing. Just thought I would stop at the bosses office for a few minutes to catch up with him… _and_ see hoe you found a way to screw up your simple assignment yet again."

"I don't know what you're talking about." Reno said lightly smacking her behind her blonde head. Rude gave a puzzled look at his partner as Elena whined.

"Hm, then why is he searching for you? He seemed to be really angry."

"I don't know…" Reno trailed off as the elevator came to a stop on their boss's floor. Rude and Elena stepped out first. Reno hesitated a bit then stepped out as well. They all continued walking towards Rufus's office silence.

Finally Rude opened the door and they all went in. Rufus already looked **very** un-happy. This might not end well.

"Elena, would you please step out? I didn't call you up here."

She slightly pouted. "But boss…"

He sighed. "Tseng is waiting for you to go on a mission I have assigned you both."

The blonde's eyes sparkled. "Alright then! Have fun you two~" Then she left and Rufus turned his attention to Rude and Reno. Mostly Reno of course.

"Well, care to explain?"

"Explain what boss man?"

"Explain what the hell happened with the girl!" Rufus said slamming his fist on his desk. "What did you do to her?"

Reno sighed. "I didn't do anything."

"She woke up screaming and had to be sedated."

"So, that doesn't mean that I did something to her yo. All that she did was wake up screaming, and I was forced out of the room before I could even help."

Rufus still didn't believe him. Even though Reno was one of his senior Turks, he usually messed up on a job. Some big, some little. But somehow Reno always managed to keep himself alive. He wanted to keep Reno and Rude appointed to this task though. He took a couple of breathes and cleared out his throat before speaking. Reno was thoroughly annoyed at this point.

"Look, if I'm going to keep getting blamed for everything that happens to that, October girl, then I font want to do this job anymore."

"Reno, are you sure?" Rude said. His partner nodded. Their boss looked defeated.

"Hmph…nonsense. You're not quitting. It's too late for that."

"It's only been a few hours yo."

"And those few hours have already sealed your fate. Now then…"  
Reno cursed under his breath and looked away as Rude stood there and was the one to pay attention.

"Rude, you and Reno will go back to check on October. See if anything has changed while she was sedated." He made a waving motion towards his door. "Leave now. And you two better come back with better news than before."

"Yes boss…" Reno said before slumping away behind Rude. Once the door shut the red head went mad.

"God dammit! I don't know anything about this girl and she's already getting me in trouble!" He threw his arms up as they waited for the elevator. "So what am I going to get in trouble when _she_ does something weird now?"

"Reno calm down. I highly doubt she would do that. I mean you said she just woke up screaming…maybe she didn't even know what was going on herself."

"I don't know man. But what ever the case she better be calm as hell or I'm going to sock her one."

"Yeah…Right."

* * *

Reno swiped the card once again at the door that held the care center. He got the same odd looks from the people who worked there and just ignored them. He was looking around for the doctor that lead him to October the first time, seeing as he already forgot where the room was. He leaned up against a wall and looked around a little bit more.

"I can't seem to find…HEY!" Reno called out to the doctor who just happened to be coming out of another patient's room. He already looked thoroughly annoyed that the loud mouthed Turk was there…AGAIN.

"May I help you?"

"Yes. Our boss, Rufus Shinra, told us to come and check up on October after her…incident." Rude said as Reno was looking away past the doctor to a nurse that caught his eyes.

"Ah, well…she's better now but I don't think we should let anyone go see her now…"

"You better. Or something might just happen to your little facility now yo." Reno said annoyed.

The doctor glared and finally led the Turks to October's room. "Don't do anything that will disturb her again please." And left.

"Why the Fu- ahh forget it." Reno said as he swiped the card key and entered the room. This time there was brighter lighting and he caught October sitting on her bed with a book in her hand. She hadn't heard them come in, so he put a hand up signaling Rude to stop where he was.

He took a much closer look at her. She still had a pale complexion, must be natural. Her hair was very long and seemed to shine against the light. All the doctors put on her was a fairly short white dress that already seemed to be stained with blood. After taking notice to the little things on her he walked closer to her and let Rude follow.

"Hey! How do you feel now October?"

She jumped and dropped the book she was looking at and turned on her bed to stare at who ever entered the room. She seemed startled, and her eyes Reno noticed, were still that shade of…Red.

"Who…who are you?" she said quietly. Her voice was on the shaky side but sounded very soft and delicate.

Reno smirked. "I'm Reno of the Turks. And this is my partner Rude. We were assigned to take care of you till you get better Miss. October." Reno took a cheesy bow. She stared at him not really knowing what to do or say, so he broke the silence.

"So, how do you feel after your little freak out? It was kind of scary. I thought something took over you and you were going to kill me!" He said with a laugh.

"Reno, that's not a very good topic starter."

"So you're the loud one…and he's the more stable one…" She said looking up at them. Reno stopped laughing. "The idiot and the collected one."

"What did you say?"

"I called you an idiot. I can already tell that you're the one who gets into the most trouble around here. And he was most likely assigned your partner because he can keep you in check." She smirked and Reno moved in on her.

"Oh so NOW you talk. Well then can you say something that won't tick me off princess?"

October stayed quiet and looked down. Rude was caught in an awkward situation. But held in the laughter that was bound to escape from his lips after Reno was just insulted. Everything she just said was true and they both knew it. That's why Reno was so angry.

"I'm sorry…" She said with a sad voice.

"Hey, I didn't mean to make you upset…"

"Can you pass me that book…? I'm reading it to know if I can figure out anything that's happened to me…I can't remember anything…"

They both looked at her as Rude handed her a small book. When she opened it, it was full of text about their city, Shinra, and even the attacks that had happened.

"Wait, you don't remember anything?"

She shook her head. "That's why I was startled. All I could remember is my name and I was wondering how you knew it because…I've never meet you before in my life."

They both looked puzzled. This is probably why Rufus wanted them to take care of her, so she wouldn't end up doing anything horrible to herself. Or anyone else.

"So you don't have any recollection of what happened to you before you ended up here?"

"I don't even know where I am. That's why when I woke up, I was…angry."

Reno looked at her. Her face looked so lost, and as he studied her more she started reminding him of someone but….he just couldn't remember who. He pushed that aside and looked over at Rude. He gave him a blank stare as he didn't know what to do or say at this point. She seemed to be very intelligent, just didn't know anything as of now if that made sense. They both sat down in some chairs that were near her bed and watching her study the book intently, as if she was trying to suck all the answers out and put them in her brain. She finally gave up and closed the book.

"Learn anything?" Reno asked. She shook her head.

"I'm blank." She bit her lip and looked up at the Turks who were staring at her. "Is there anyway you two could escort me out of here?"

"We would have to get clearance from our boss." Rude said sternly. "And we can't say how long it would take seeing the current condition you're in."

She looked around to all the machines she was hooked up to. "Your right…" She sighed and lay down. "I just want to know…what the hell is going on…" She whispered to her self quietly.

"Hey, don't get so emo on us. We'll go and talk to the boss tomorrow. He isn't so happy with us-"

"With _you._" Rude pointed out.

"Yeah, yeah. With _me_ after your freak-out incident." He scratched his head and watched October stare up to the ceiling.

"Do you promise?" She finally said after a moment looking into Reno's blue eyes.

He gave her a thumb up and a smile. "I promise! Besides, we need to get you out of here so you can help us look through all your reports that we have to give to the boss."

"Reports?" She said as she started to get up, then a nurse came in.

"She needs to rest. You can visit her tomorrow." And wrote something on a chart.

"What ever you say cupcake. We'll be back tomorrow. I promise that we'll get the bosses o.k. and get you out of this dump."

She nodded slowly and watched them walk out the door. The nurse stayed in to check up on her stats and she began to think. Her first contact with people outside of the care center, from what she can remember. And they already seemed to know a lot about her. It confused her why they did and she, herself, didn't. She actually began to become agitated and her heart race started to go faster and faster. A huge rage built up and finally she threw one of the I.v. stands at the wall which startled the nurse. She called in for the doctor and prepared another needle.

She was being held down as the needle entered her arm. By that time she was out of her rage mode and back to her normal confused self.

"Stop it! Leave me…alone…" Her eyes closed and she was in for another deep slumber, the doctors hoped till the next day when the Turks had to deal with her. They really couldn't take this anymore.

* * *

As Reno and Rude walked to their office for a few more hours of reading through reports Rude turned to His partner.

"Are you sure you can keep that promise?

"Yeah, why do you ask like I'm not?" Reno said sitting down in his chair.

"Well because…you're Reno."

Reno let out a small laugh and stared out the window. Rude took a seat and immediately took out some reports to take notes on. "A promise is a promise. Besides, we need to jog her memory if we want to find anything else about her yo." He leaned back in his chair.

"Let's just hope the boss is in a better mood tomorrow."

* * *

**A/N; **I'm sorry this chapter was so boring. I was being rushed to write it seeing as my internet is being fixed.

But I hoped you have enjoyed it! Please Review, it really makes me want to write more and it puts a smile on my face knowing people enjoy reading it~

Thank you for those that do review and still enjoy it n.n


	4. Chapter 4

October awoke later that night. The lights in her room were still on, but they were on a dim setting. She looked around wondering what happened. The last thing she remembered was getting angry and a needle being stuck in her arm. It was replaced with some other machine that did Shiva knows what to her. She sighed and sat up, propping her self against the pillows looking around an empty room.

"I hope… That Reno's boss says yes." She said quietly to herself.  
"He promised."

Her small hand reached under her pillow and pulled out a small drawing book. The book was blank, and starting tomorrow hopefully, she would put something in it. Hopefully memories. For now she started with a date and then names.

"Reno, and Rude. Turks." She said aloud. She turned to see her door open and quickly hid the book back under her pillow. A man in a clean white suit walked in, October didn't know who he was but she could sense that he was a man of great power. He was walking besides on of the doctors towards her bed. When he came into her full view she took notice to his icy-blue eyes and blonde hair.

"Sorry for intruding so late at night. We came to check in on you."  
She stayed quiet. Another wave of confusion hit her. Why were these people checking in on her so much? She didn't think she was important. But apparently the doctors thought so.

"She seems to be doing well."  
"Are you sure? I was told she had to be sedated once more after her visitors left."  
"Yes, that is true. But that was nothing more then a mere temper tantrum."

The man in the white suit nodded. Her crimson eyes started to get blurry. That's when she noticed she had begun to cry. The doctor walked to her side, taking notes.  
"No need to cry. All I have to do is take a full blood samples and we will be on our way."

She nodded and looked at the man in white was just standing there watching her. It made her start to feel uncomfortable.  
"Oww…!" She yelped quietly as a needle went out of her arm and another went in. The warm thick blood ran out and she knew that it was going to be a long night.

* * *

"Thanks for the ride yo! See you tomorrow." Reno said as he closed the door to Rude's car. Rude gave him a nod and took off.

"What a day…" Reno said as he walked into his ever so messy apartment. He kicked off his work shoes and slowly took off his jacket. He lazily threw it on the couch and went into his room.  
"Wonder what the boss will say tomorrow...I bet he'll say yes as long as Rude is with me." He smiled at him self and stripped down into his boxers preparing for a well deserved rest.

He yawned and jumped into bed when something caught his eye. It was a card to an old local bar that used to be stationed in Midgar, sector 7. The 7th Heaven. He thought of taking her out to what remained of Midgar. After meteor hit, it was left in ruins, but it seemed like a good place to start. Hopefully something jogged her memory.

"We'll see tomorrow." Reno said with a yawn and drifted off into a deep sleep.

* * *

_-Knock knock- _

"Who's there…?" Reno called half asleep.

_-Knock KNOCK!-_

"FINE! I'M GOING!" he yelled getting out of bed and opening his door.

"Get your lazy butt ready, I've been waiting outside for 20 minutes!" Rude said slightly annoyed. Reno's eyes shot towards his clock.

"Aw, CRAP!" He ran frantically around his apartment looking for a clean suit, and his work shoes. When he got those, he ran to his bathroom to mess with his hair and finish dressing.

"5 minutes." Rude called, still at the door.

"I'm going, don't get your panties in a bunch. Grumpy ass." Reno mumbled to himself while fixing his goggles in his hair. Finally he came out.

"Ta-da!" Reno said posing as Rude walked away. He just laughed and ran after his partner, slamming the door behind him. When the duo reached Shinra Corp. Reno's first task in his head was his promise he made to October.

"Get going yo, I have to talk to the boss."

"Shouldn't we both go? You know he won't let you take her out alone."

The red-head nodded and they both started heading towards the boss's office. Upon arrival, Reno immediately caught Rufus's attention.

"Yes?" Said Rufus sounding a tad bit tired.

"Can I…"  
"May _we_." Rude corrected, again.  
"_May_ _we_ have permission to take October out sir?"

"Hmm…" Their boss sat there, arms crossed looking at the two Turks. "Why do you want to take her out?"

"To see if anything jogs her memory. You know, take her to see places."

Rufus sat there quietly for a few moments. He was thinking about last night. He didn't want anything happening to his experiment… But getting her out might release some of that pent up energy that she has.

"That's fine. She is yours for the day, just keep her safe and if she does end up throwing a tantrum…"

"What do we do?"

"That will be your problem to handle."  
Reno and Rude thanked the boss and walked out.

"Hah! I knew he would say yes. I'm going to get October." The red-head said cheerfully. Rude nodded to his partner and went off to get supplied and weapons. Just in case.  
Reno made his way to the elevator, through the facilities doors, and into October's room. She seemed to be asleep, so he shook her lightly. He eyes started to open and she let out a little yawn.

"Reno…?" She fully opened her crimson eyes and sat up. "Did…Did he say yes?" She said with an excitement filling up her voice.

He grinned. "He sure did! Told you I would get you out."

She smiled bright and jumped up. "Oh! What will I wear? And the nurses need to clean me up first…"  
She said slightly tugging at an I.V in her arm. Reno nodded and called in a nurse to get October ready to take her out and about in the ruins of the once magnificent and glorious, Midgar.

* * *

**A/N; **Ah! Sorry I took so long to update. My internet crashed and then I also finished spring break so School has been getting in the way.

But I do promise to get the next few chapters up soon. 5-7 are done, and all I have to do is type them up and upload!

And thank you for the ones who are leaving reviews :3 Like I said it makes me happy, and want to keep writing. Enjoy~!


	5. Chapter 5

After a couple of minutes the nurse walked out. She gave Reno a stern look as she spoke to him. "Please take care of her. She shouldn't be going out as she is…But make sure that you at least buy her a meal and keep her hydrated."

"Whatever you say cupcake." Reno said with a wink. "I'll take good care of her."

"Don't pull anything…_odd_ with her. President Shinra would not approve." He laughed as she walked off with her chart, and October came into sight.

"Well, don't you look…"  
"Ugly?" She said with a cute pout. Reno shook his head in protest.

"No no! You look very…Dashing."

"Dashing…?" She looked down at her plain black dress, and kicked her feet in her small black boots. "What in the world does that mean?" She asked giving him an odd look.

"What I meant to say was-" _–ring ring- _"Uh, hold on." Reno picked up his phone and spoke briefly to the person on the other line. When he was done he signaled for them to leave. She quietly followed the Turk and excitement built up in her. At times Reno had to look behind him to make sure she was still behind him. She was so silent; she was very graceful on her feet. She reminded him of a cat. As they waited in the elevator, Reno kept looking her over. Beautiful; that was what he wanted to say to her but for some reason it wouldn't come out. As the elevator doors opened Rude stood there with gear in his hand.

"It's about time you two. Lets get going."  
"Come on October, were going on an adventure. Hopefully you remember something."  
"Where are we going exactly?" She asked.  
"Well, we'll try Midgar. Or at least the remains of it."

"So _this_ is Midgar…?" October said as they all stepped out of the car. Rude nodded and grabbed some gear.

"Meteor destroyed it. The place where we live right now is in a city called Edge." He paused loading a gun. "The people that survived moved to Edge and settled down."

October tilted her head, taking it all in. Then she reached into her small purse and pulled out a drawing book. Reno walked over and watched her write information down. He also noticed that his name and his partners were written down in the book.

"What's that for?"

"Oh! I'm just using it to write things down so I can remember them…Just in case I forget."

He smiled. "Good idea. Because today you'll have _a lot_ to write down."

"Yes sir~!" She said with a smile. They all took off to start a search within the ruins of the city Midgar. Everything was destroyed. Buildings were in there final stage of life as the final layers started to crumble. It made the air around them musky, so it was making it hard to breathe. Reno kicked over a small pile of debris just for the heck of it, making more dust swarm around them.

"Stop that Reno it's getting hard to breathe." Rude said covering his mouth from the dust.

The red-head grinned. "Opps, my bad."

October kept stopping in random spots, looking at all the scraps and random items that she dug up from the dust. Old children's toys, names of shops, and then she hit a rather strange object. She blew the dust off of it and then held up a small object. It was a small round object that seemed to glow when she held it up to the light. It shined with a brilliant silver gleam. She studied it for a second and then turned around to Rude.

"What is this? It's so pretty." She said with a smile. Rude couldn't help but let a small smile pass his lips. Then he grew back to his serious mode.

"I believe that's materia." He inspected it a bit and nodded. Then he called over Reno. "Think we should keep this? It might be useful for the boss, and his research."

Reno shook his head. "Nah let October keep it. She found it fair and square. Besides, the boss has enough damn things to experiment on."

October placed the materia in her bag and then trialed behind Reno going further into the ruins. After a while they all stopped to rest. October had began to have a coughing fit due to all the dust that was surrounding them so she sat down as Reno and Rude chatted away.

"Do any of you have water?" She asked suddenly. He voice sounded dry and in desperate need of something to quench her thirst.

Reno hung his head, ashamed that he didn't even bring a bottle of water for her. Especially after the nurses told him to keep her hydrated. "I'm sorry, I don't have any. But let's head back into town. I'm hungry anyways."

As October stood up a deep rumbling shook throughout the ruins. Being oblivious as to how other people were she asked, "Was that your stomach Reno?"

"No, but it looks like we have company." Rude said.

Both of the men stepped in front of the girl and prepared for a battle. What emerged from the ruins surprised them. It was a monstrous Behemoth, a monster they have seen before.


	6. Chapter 6

The monsters pale violet skin worn from previous battles glistened with fresh blood; whether it was bleeding or if it was from a fresh kill was unsure, its mustard yellow mane matted with mud and even more blood. The monster raised its head high and let out a roar that made the ruins shake. It locked its emerald green eyes onto the Turks and the lone girl.

"For the love of Shiva…" Rude said, cracking his knuckles preparing for the oncoming fight.

"The hell does this midget want?" Shouted is spiky red-headed companion, pulling out his new standard issue shock baton. The young woman backed up to give her guardians room to fight, her crimson eyes taking in the scene.

Reno jumped back as the Behemoth raised it's large claw. He held up his hand to the beast.  
"Cool your jets yo! Slowaga!"  
A sea-green materia lit up, glowing from a bracer on his wrist. As the monstrous claw came just above Rude's head a golden clock's face encircled the Behemoth. Rude stepped out of the way of the claw, debris rising as it crashes into the ground, the dust floating up onto Reno's suit.

He stared up at the monster. "Oh come on!" He shouted up at it.

Rude whipped off his sunglasses and rushed towards the crater that the claw had made, jumping onto the back of the monsters hand. "I see an opening!"

He rushed up the monsters muscular arm; weaving under it's claw as it tried to swipe him off. Once he reached the shoulder of the monster, he leaned back and cocked his arm. In one swift powerful movement, Rude forced his fist into the monsters jaw; the sickening crack that followed after it echoed throughout the ruins. From the sheer power of the punch, his shirt started to tear. He cocked back his other fist, crunching it into the Behemoths face, snapping the jaw out of place as blood splattered onto the ground.

The Behemoth wobbled back, Rude leapt off of the shoulder of the beast and landing a few feet away from Reno, a few scraps of his shirt floating around him.  
"That thing is still standing?" October questioned; eyes wide with fear as the spell wore off.

"Heh, Shorty here has some good defense, right Rude?" Reno asked sarcastically to his partner, who just grunted angrily. The Behemoth slowly turned, its tail smashing into the bald man, sending him flying into a rock wall just behind October. A small, very basic pistol falling out of his jacket in front of her. The bald man had become knocked out; the girl looked at his gun, eyes suddenly going blank as she became lost in her locked memories.

A hazy figure standing over her saying something, but she couldn't hear what. The figure just sets a gun down on the ground, in front of the girl. A triple barreled pistol, gothic designs spiraling around it; a spiral, a line extending down it with lines crossing through it as it runs down the barrel. The only thing she could hear from the figures mouth was,_ "Be safe, October." _Then the hazy figure disappeared from her sight.

Her eyes slowly regained the crimson color that they held; turning her head to look at the Behemoth whom the Slowaga materia finally wearing off. It's large claw hit Reno, sending him crashing into the ground that he stood on. He let out a cry, and then fell silent. Her body shook with pure rage at the sight of this. Her voice cracked the air like a whip, shrieking with such a high pitch that any of the remaining windows in the ruins shattered.

The Behemoth looked right at her, its eyes narrowing as the girl grabbed the materia she found earlier from her bag. He voice pierced the ear drums of the creature.  
"Soul wrought of terra corrupt, AWAKEN!"  
The silver materia burst into light as the pistol from her memories floats down to her. Snatching it up, she aimed it right at the beast, pure Mako energy flowing into the pistol's barrels.

The beast realized what she was trying to do, and started to back away from the area. To spark fear into a creature of this magnitude was a thrill that she seemed to enjoy. Finally she fired the collected energy into the beast's shoulder; blowing a hole into it, blood splattering against the pale walls of the ruins. The Mako energy burning the wound shut quickly; she fired another shot into the beast shoulder, causing more blood to splatter into the area, just to have the wound sealed shut again.

The gun started to flicker in and out of existence changing between the materia from and the gun form quickly. Panting she backed up, her eyes loosing the glorious shine that flowed with the gun; fear eating into her body as Reno slowly started to get himself back up. Rude stirred from his knocked out state, pushing himself up and pulling a pair of sunglasses out from his pocket; placing them back over his eyes.

"Well, this thing doesn't seem to be giving up, now does it?" Rude said rubbing his shoulder.  
"Not by a long shot buddy." Reno said spitting blood out onto the ruins floor.  
"Are we just going to let it kill us?" Rude uttered taking his pose back into place.  
"Not on your life!" Reno shouted throwing his shock baton at the beast.

From above, October noticed a man wearing a red cape on top of one of the ruined buildings. His long black hair moving from his face, a red bandana on his forehead crossing over his eyebrows as he watches the battle. His vermillion eyes flow casually from the battle to her. He then leaps off the building, drawing out his Cerberus pistol. He unleashed a spray of bullets form his gun, each bullet arching off in its own direction, slowing to collect as a large mass, each focusing in on the Behemoth. They all slammed into the body of the beast at once, fur and flesh being thrown off into the ground.

As the last of the bullets crashed into the smoldering carcass of the dead beast, a small light protruded from it's mouth. Energy from inside the beast escaped, causing it to bloat and explode into a rain of seared chunks of meat, shrapnel of bone, and large pieces of fur. Landing next to were the beast stood, the man stood straight up and looked at Reno.

"Vincent?" Rude asked lowering his sunglasses to get a better look. Reno was in awe at the man's graceful and deadly assassination.

"What?" Was all Vincent said to the man, and then everything fell silent. October seemed to be staring into nothingness as the man proceeds to step closer.

* * *

**A/N;** So I hope you all enjoyed this chapter!

It was all thanks to my friend kit that I had a really epic battle scene! Yeah, he wrote a lot for this chapter~ And I thank him very much for that.

All his ideas/ mine of course :D So please, I know I have been getting plenty of hits and favorites...BUT I would also like some reviews please!

Or else I'll be a mean person and not put up another chapter for a while. And I don't want to have to resort to that~

So please _**review**_~ **_Critique _**~ And maybe I'll give a few shout outs in the next chapters ;D **Thank you!**


	7. Chapter 7

"Nice one Vince." Reno said dusting off his uniform. He looked up at the man that saved him from serious injury, maybe even death. "I'll admit you saved our butts… but we could have handled it, right Rude? We were just getting warmed up."

Rude shrugged cleaning his new pair of glasses. Reno let out a loud laugh and regained his cheerful attitude. The man in red glared at the loud mouthed Turk. He almost _died._ How could he be so cheerful? As Vincent proceeded to put Cerberus away, his eyes slowly made their way to look at October. Her eyes were close and she held herself, swaying back and fourth on the ground where she fell after, whatever it was, erupted inside of her. She opened her eyes as tears started to flow from them.

"Reno?" She called out, and he quickly made his way over to her and helped her up. His pale hands wiped up some blood off of her delicate and equally pale face.

The sight of this sparked anger inside of Vincent, so he slowly walked over to the trio. He stood in front of them, his collar of his cape covering the bottom half of his face, but rude and Reno could tell that he was raging. His crimson eyes could told all.

"What's wrong Vincent?" Rude asked.

"….What is your name?"

Reno looked around, and then pointed at himself. "You know my name yo, it's Reno."

"Not you, you idiot." He looked at October. "_Her."_

October stayed quiet for a moment then looked up at Reno. He was staring at Vincent with a very confused expression. His arm was draped over her shoulder; his thumb moving in small circles to comfort her. She was surprised such a simple gesture could calm her down. She opened her mouth to take in a well needed breath of air. The last of her tears slowly made their way down her cheek. She sniffled and cleared her throat.

"It's…October, sir." She said in almost a whisper.

"October…" He echoed.

A flash of memories came rushing into her head. A sharp pain began to make her head throb. She put her hand up to ease the pain and in it was the silver materia.

"F-father…" She choked out.

Rude took a double take. Reno jumped back. _That's _who she was a spitting image of. How could he not see it at first? Probably because she didn't have an evil and menacing look on her face the whole time. She had a smile on her face, and it was always so beautiful. He shook his head of any other thoughts that flashed in his head, and then he spoke.

"So….That's…He, _Vincent Valentine_ is your _father_?"

October still seemed confused. Vincent stayed silent. She looked the man over. Somehow she could just feel that she was the spawn of this man. She opened her mouth to speak, but no words came out. Nothing more came to mind, any more clicks or flashbacks of any kind. Just more anger and confusion. Vincent finally broke the silence.

"Reno, why is she with you?"

"He is my guardian." October answered. "His boss is giving them the assignment to take care of me."

Vincent glared. "Take care?"

"Yeah, she's been out of it lately and it's our job to help her…remember things from her past." Reno said.  
"Your memory has been wiped?" Vincent asked placing a hand on her pale face. Dry blood and tears have stained the beauty of his daughter. He then sighed and began to walk away.

Rude was silent, Reno held on to October as they all watched him walk away. Her eyes saddened with each step he took. It looked like he was walking away in slow motion, like the world was giving her a chance to go after the one man who held all the answers about her past. Her _father_. Her heart began to pound wildly as she broke away from the trance she was in.

Her crimson eyes began to glow, she felt like whatever took over her earlier, was coming back again. Reno looked over at her and began to panic. Her eyes scared him. If something happened to October, he didn't know what he would do.

"October, are you okay?" He asked.

"N-no. He can't ….LEAVE ME!"

She sprang forward; Vincent was already pretty far away. Reality set in on her, it felt like a monster had threatened to burst out of her. When she stopped, she looked in her hand and there was the silver materia. She didn't even bother to try and figure out how it got there, and then she held it up in the air.

"Reno! Go get October, this can't end well." Rude said calmly.

Reno ran to October as he saw a gun appear out of the materia. October smirked as the gun fell gently into her hands. Then she turned to Vincent. He could hear what was going on behind him, so he stood in place without turning. His hand on Cerberus, just in case.

"Vincent!" October yelled.

Vincent turned around and stared at his daughter. His eyes widened. There it was, standing in front of him. A _monster._

"I won't let you leave." She growled in a low voice. A demon was awakening inside her and it wanted blood. Vincent stood there with his eyes looking past her, Reno about to grab her and hold her down.

"Look at me!" She yelled about to fire her gun. That's when Reno came up behind her and held her in a tight grip.

"Let go!"

"Calm down yo…" He whispered in her ear.  
She struggled a bit before she calmed down and returned back to normal. The gun faded and the silver materia fell back down to the ground.

Vincent walked towards his daughter and a man he despised. "Let her go."

Reno did as he was told and Rude sighed with relief.  
"Reno, your shirt." Rude pointed out. His red-headed partner looked down at his already messy Turk uniform and noticed that there was blood all over. October's blood. Her crimson eyes widened at the sight. She closed her eyes and walked away from them, a few inches away. Just so she could take a breather. Vincent looked at his daughters back and then realized why she was covered in blood. Something wanted out…And that something had wings.

"We need to take her back to the boss before she gets worse." Rude said quietly to Reno.

"Who is your boss?" Vincent asked, watching October.  
"Rufus Shinra."

"NO! Don't take me back please!" October pleaded.  
"I want to stay and get my questions answered! I…I want to know what's wrong with me."

Vincent placed his golden clawed hand on his daughters head.  
"Go…I'll still be around for now. You'll find me again. Trust me."

She looked up at him and smiled. Those words seemed to ease her mind and calmed the storm that was forming inside of her. From now on she was going to think of her new found father as her guardian angel. Hopefully she would see him again soon.

"October, are you ready to go?" Reno asked.  
She nodded and looked up at Vincent.

"Goodbye…Father." He couldn't help but crack a smile, and then they both had that awkward moment of not knowing what to do. Not knowing how to say goodbye after such a short reunion. So, October just went along with something that sparked up inside of her and hugged the tall and intimidating man in red.

Both Reno and Rude chuckled at Vincent's shocked expression. Finally he hugged her. His embrace felt like home to October and she never wanted him to let her go.  
Sadly, the moment ended and they al went on their way. As October sat in the back seat of Rude's car she couldn't stop smiling. Reno turned and looked at her with an odd expression.

"Were taking you to my apartment to get ourselves cleaned up. Wouldn't want the boss yelling at us…**again.**" He said with a small laugh at the end.

"Yeah…" She said with a smile. As Rude drove off she looked out the window for her father. But as usual, he had already vanished without a trace.


	8. Chapter 8

October was silent the whole car ride. It seemed that she couldn't even hear the conversation that Reni and Rude were having. Her mind was racing as she thought about what had just happened. Meeting the man that was her father was one of the good perks. The bad part was the awful feeling she had when Reno was holding her back. She didn't know what it was but she felt like a monster. Maybe she _was_ a monster.

"Hey October, you okay?" Reno asked with worried eyes.

She broke out of her thinking trance and nodded slightly. That's all she did, then her eyes went out to the window once more. Reno was very worried at this point.  
After another hour, they all finally arrived at Reno's apartment. October got out of the car and scanned the area.

"This is where you live~?" She asked curiously.

"Yeah, it might but be much but it's perfect for me yo." The red-head said with a smile as he led the way. Once inside, Reno went to his room. Kicking aside clothes and random trinkets, He found a towel then rushed to the bathroom.

"Keep an eye on her yo!"

"Yes _sir_." Rude said taking a seat on the couch. October did the same.

Her eyes looked all over the place. It was small, but full of everyday Reno things. Nothing like her room. Her room was spotless; like no one even lived in it. Her eyes went to the T.V when Rude turned it on.

"Why doesn't Reno…Have any pictures?"

Rude looked around. "Pictures?"

"Yes, pictures of…Family. Does he not have one?"

He let out a quiet laugh and took his sunglasses off. "Reno does have a family. Well, he _did_ have one."

"_Did?_ What happened?" October said her eyes saddening.

"Well…Reno didn't have a really great childhood. His dad was a raging alcoholic, which drove his mother to pieces. His dad ran off to god knows where and left Reno alone with his mother when he was around 5."

"That's horrible…"

"It is. Soon, When Reno was around 8 his mother left him as well. Just left, and never came back. He said a few months of fending on his own he was dragged into a small gang of orphans."

Rude turned the television off and leaned back in the couch as October leaned forward. She felt so bad for Reno. Hopefully when she talked to Vincent next, he would tell her of a happy childhood.

"Anyways, as time passed the Turks were told about this gang, and to stop them from terrorizing the slums in Midgar. Reno was about 18 when we found him, and he grew up to be the leader of the gang."

"That must be where he gets that…cocky attitude from."

"Hmm, I guess. But I think that's natural for him." Rude said as October giggled.  
"Where was I…Oh, so to end his past story, Tseng and I were sent out to find the leader of this small gang. It was my first official mission, in my first month," Rude said proudly, "When we found them they had just stolen from a local market. The man said we couldn't miss them because the leader had hair as red as fire."

"You guys talking about me?"

Rude and October jumped and turned to Reno who was standing right behind them.

Rude cleared his throat. "I'll go shower next." He said standing up and going to the bathroom.

"He really never talks that much…" Reno said walking to his bedroom. October pouted and followed him into his messy room.

"Now I'm interested. Can you please tell me the rest?"

"I'd rather not." He said sitting on his bed.

She took notice that all he was wearing was pants and a towel on his head. Her cheeks turned a light shade of red.

"It's only fair…Haven't _you_ looked through all the files of me?"

He smirked, defeated. "Fine you win." Sit down then."

She walked over to the bed and sat down next to him. Rather close, but she didn't really notice or care as much.

"So from Rude left off, we just stole our dinner for the night and hid in an abounded building. Long story short Tseng found us. Being the _cocky_ leader I was I told my crew to run away."

"Did you know that they were looking for you?"

"Not at the time, why would they want an orphan anyways?" Reno replied lying down.  
"So Tseng and I got in a fight and he just told me his **boss** had heard of me and said I would be a great addition to his Turks. Of course I didn't question it; it was my ticket to get off the streets. So I basically abandoned my crew and joined the Turks. The end."

October nodded and stayed quiet for a moment. Then she leaned over Reno and looked at his face. Of course she was oblivious at how her simple gesture made him feel. He was wondering what she was looking at, then her small index finger traced over the small red markings that were on his cheeks.

"Like them…?" He said taking in her gentle touch.

"I thought they were scars."

"They used to be, then when they finally started to fade away my dumb teenage self got them tattooed on."

October giggled and traced her finger on the second one. "They suit you…How did you first get them?"

"Gang initiation." He said pulling his face away some.

"I'm sorry I'm just curious."

"I don't like talking about my past much. You're lucky Rude told you most of it." Reno didn't mean to sound irritated, but his past always pained his heart when he thought about it.

October scooted away, her head down. "I- I'm sorry…"

Reno quickly sat up and got face to face with her. "I didn't mean too…"  
Her pale face was so beautiful up close. Her crimson eyes seemed to glow. They were full of fresh tears. His natural male instincts were kicking in.

"Don't cry…"

Reno pulled her closer. She took in a small breath as his lips almost touched her own. She didn't know what she was feeling at the moment, but it felt good.  
He hesitated a bit before he finally kissed her. She didn't know what he was doing at first so she jolted back and gasped for a bit of air.

"Reno…!"

She was cut off by the sudden impact and lust of his lips crashing down onto hers again. He pulled her closer. His head was screaming no, but his body didn't listen. He slowly kissed herm she soon got the idea and followed his motions. With her hand on his chest she clamed down and began to kiss him back.

He smiled a bit and then broke their kiss. He took notice to how cute she was blushing and pouting.

"Why did you stop?"

"Because…" He rested his forehead on hers. For the next few moments they sat quietly and stared into each others eyes.

Inside they were both feeling and thinking the same thing; that was the best _first_ kiss ever, and it was sure to not be the last.


End file.
